The invention relates to a vacuum packaging machine for the production of sealed packages having at least one deep drawing station including an upper processing unit and a lower processing unit adapted to perform reciprocating movements with respect to each other, means to feed the packaging material, whereby the material or web is fed continuously also during the working cycles of the working stations.
German Patent Publication No. 2 301 217 discloses a vacuum packaging machine in which the working stations are arranged on carriages which are moved back and forth on two stationary shafts. The upper and lower processing units are moved towards each other and apart by a cam drive and lever arms. The closing of the working stations occurs at the dead point of the lever system.